Shuffle Under 500
by anonymous-lemonade
Summary: A series of drabbles dedicated to my favorite parings from FT: LucyxNatsu, LaxusxMirajane, GrayxErza, LevyxGajeel, & JuviaxLyon. Chp 1: Angst, Chp 2: Fluff, Chp 3: Kink. Rated M for Chp 3 content. Please read and review.


**Shuffle Under 500**

(_**Prompt**_: Place your playlist of songs on shuffle. Press [PLAY]. Each song that comes up, use it as the title of a drabble. The drabbles do not have to pertain to the lyrics but it has to pertain to something reflecting the title. Drabbles are to be no more than 500 words. Create 3 sets of drabbles for each pairing you ship: One Fluff, One Angst, One Kink.)

_Disclaimer_: Don't own characters from Fairy Tail... (T_T Ha! I wish I did~)

* * *

**EXILE - [Choo Choo TRAIN] NATSU X LUCY **

_Lucy jolted in her seat, cold sweat covering her forehead. Her heartbeat was erratic, pounding in her ears, nearly blocking out the rumble of the train as it rolled down the empty desert wasteland. Natsu, convulsing and barely holding it together in the seat in front of her, turned his ill face towards her slightly and inquired as to whether she was alright. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Just uh..." Lucy closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing, "just had a nightmare."_

_"__Argh- I totally feel you. I'm experiencing a nightmare right now- oh... I think I'm gonna hurl." Natsu said his face turning an exceptionally bright shade of purple and green. "What was yer dream about? Maybe it'll take my mind off- uhg... I can't even think about it."_

_Lucy sighed deeply before whispering, "I, uh... I dreamt that you had... died."_

_"Yeah? Well, that's not too far from what I'm feeling right now-"_

_"Damnit, Natsu, I'm not joking! It felt so real! You were on the ground, your cuts were so deep, and there was so much blood! Blood... there was blood everywhere, Natsu! It felt so real... it was so scary!" Lucy buried her face in her hands, sobs reverberating throughout her body. _

_Then a warm hand on her shaking knees got her attention. She looked up to see Natsu's fiery eyes staring back at her. "I'm here, Lucy. And I promise I'm not going anywhere. And if you don't believe me..." he pulls her over to his bench and holds her hand, "then you can hold my hand and you can feel that I am real."_

_Lucy shocked by his forward proclamation eventually smiled. "Thank you, Natsu-"_

The sound of the train's whistle ripped Lucy from the image of her dream. She looked around her to find that she was alone, Happy still sleeping next to her, his cheek tear-stained. Sitting back, Lucy's eyes fell to the empty bench across from her to where Natsu once sat and she felt a knot form in the back of her throat.

The young mage willed her eyes to shut. She tried and tried to go back to sleep, to see his eyes once again, to see him smile once again. To hear his voice... even to see his broken body on a hospital bed because she would rather have the nightmare than the reality... **"**Damnit, Natsu... you promised."

_**[Word Count: 399]**_

* * *

**Mikuni Shimokawa - [Karenai Hana] _The Unwithering Flower_ LEVY X GAJEEL**

The script-mage pulled back her hair with a pretty, deep red headband that she saw in the new boutique that just opened across town. It had been a relaxing Saturday afternoon as Shadow Gear took it upon themselves to take a break after coming back from a successful mission. She had spent the better part of the day at lunch with Lucy. Afterwards, the girls went their separate ways, leaving Levy to browse the familiar streets of Magnolia, smiling softly at her newest purchase.

'_It's the same shade as his eyes..._' she mused to herself thinking fondly of a certain dragon slayer.

Just as she began to wonder what he was up to, Levy turned the corner to see a familiar spiky head and dodged back behind the corner. Catching her breath, she risked a peek and saw the object of her affections leaning over the counter of the flower shop ran by the most capriciously wanton girl in town.

"So these are considered really nice?" Gajeel asked earnestly, poking at a bouquet of velvety red calla lilies with little white snow-berries that dot the dark bundle of flowers.

"Yes, most definitely. The snow-berries aren't usually placed with the sexy dark red lilies but that's what make this bouquet extra special. It tells the receiver that you are ready to take the relationship to a more... special place," her voice dropping to a deeper octave, emphasizing the suggestiveness of the message, while she used her body to lean over the counter, pushing her ample chest nearly out of her form fitting shirt.

Gajeel's eyes sparkled just a bit as he thought of a spunky little bookworm who will probably be able to get the meaning (she being super smart and all) while both the message of the flowers and the obvious flirtation of the florist was completely lost on him.

The young girl in question though did not see this scene that way.

What she saw was the man she had fallen hopelessly in love with, flirting with a well-endowed, slutty flower girl whose all pretty in her fashionable dress and manicured nails. Levy felt her heart begin to shatter like glass. She turned on her heel and fled from the scene, hoping she would make it back to the dormitory before she completely lost it.

Once there, she slammed the door angrily, pushing back a stray bang that came loose from her headband. Blinded by fury and jealousy, she tried to make her way over to her bed but blindly tripped over a pile of books that Gajeel had gotten her when he came back from a mission with Juvia.

Cradling her sore ankle, Levy cursed under her breath as the sky outside turned a dark gray, similar to that of newly polished steel. The realization that there wasn't a single book in the entire country of Fiore that could teach her how to mend her broken heart was nearly too much for her to bare.

_**[Word Count: 499]  
**_

* * *

**Arashi - [Truth] GRAY X ERZA**

The Fairy Tail hall was bursting at the seams with members laughing, drinking, and having a merry time as ever. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and Gray were sitting around a table in the corner near the door when Erza walked in with Jelall.

"Hey, Erza! Fight me!" Natsu said as he leapt out of his seat, his fist flaming and eye twinkling with passion. Erza narrowed her eyes slightly before punching him across the jaw, sending the salamander flying across the room. Lucy and Wendy ran over to make sure the pink haired dragon-slayer was okay leaving Gray alone at the table, awkwardly cradling his drink in his hand.

"Gray. Welcome back. You guy's have been on a mission right? How did that go?" Erza asked, both her hands planted on her hips, not really knowing what else to do with them.

"Good. The idiot ended up destroying the house we were staying in but other than that it was... fine." Gray said.

The tension in the air was nearly palpable at this point.

"Uhm, I'm going to go say 'Hi' to the rest of the members. Erza do you want something to drink?" Jellal said as he turned towards to sounds of happy party goers.

"Yes, I would. Thank you." Erza said, her cheeks tinged with a faint blush.

Jellal nodded before leaving to the bar.

Turning back to Gray, Erza said, "Look, Gray... uhm... are we good?"

Gray looked up from his cup at the red haired warrior, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, are we okay... like.. I know that ever since we stopped... whatever it was that we were... and I started to-"

"I'm fine, Erza. Don't worry." Gray said, cutting her off.

"And by fine you mean...?"

"It means I'm dying inside seeing you with him. That I miss you everyday day that I'm not with you. That I'm really not that strong and no matter how I try, I'm still holding on to that sliver of hope that maybe you will leave him and come back to me. That what I felt wasn't one-sided. That _maybe _you still feel something too. And, here's the God honest truth... I'm still in love with you, Erza, and that's something that will never change. I will never be okay as long you're with someone else. And since I have just a shred of dignity left, I am begging you to not ask me about this ever again and just... leave me be. Just... walk away. You've done it before, shouldn't be too hard the second time around, right?"

That was what Gray wanted to say but instead stated firmly, "It means that I'm doing just fine. Go get a drink. Relax... we're good." Gray said, sending her a smile that never reached his eyes.

Erza, not wanting to push the matter, gave him a radiant grin in return and nodded.

And as she walked away, the echo of his words, pierced through his heart just like a frozen blade.

_**[Word Count: 499]**_

* * *

**Maaya Sakamoto - [Loop] JUVIA X LYON**

"Juvia doesn't really know why she is here. For weeks, Juvia has been walking back and forth from her room to the Guild hall in a listless manner. And Juvia does not understand why. Because Juvia was happy. Life was good to her. Then the news got to the guild that Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia perished during a fire in an attempt to save a family from the burning building. He and the father of the family both did not make it out of the building before it collapsed... and Juvia could not help herself but... feel... like... like she missed out on something great."

Juvia cursed under her breath as she tried to stop the tears but they started to flow out of her like a broken dam. Her hands trembled as she clutched to the bouquet of irises that she bought on the way to the church.

"Juvia... Juvia remembers the first time that Lyon-san came into Juvia's life. Lyon-san was so forward and so... charismatic, Juvia did not know what to do with herself. Juvia was very off-put at first with Lyon-san's advances but... then one day, like a ton of bricks falling on Juvia's head, Juvia realized that there was something special about the way Lyon-san looked at the world. No goal was too great, no life too small, no love too out of reach for him, as long as he put his mind to it. For Lyon-san, Life was too short to hold back a heart's true feelings. And from the stories she heard of Lyon-san's life, Juvia is sure he lead the life of a true hero." Not a single cloud was in the sky that afternoon and it frustrated Juvia to no end.

The setting belied the heartbreak that transpired in front of the grave.

"Juvia is sorry for being blind for so long. Juvia... Juvia does miss Lyon-san. Juvia is just sorry that it took this long for her to take Lyon-san up on that lunch date."

Juvia was hiccuping by this time, her tears blurring her vision of his name engraved on the headstone. Juvia reach out to touch the slab of marble, only to pull back as if it burned her fingers. The marble was shockingly cold even under the rays of the brilliant spring sun. And with a burst of a surprisingly chilly breeze, Juvia could have sworn she heard his voice dancing around her, enveloping her senses, making her nostalgic for a bitter-cold, winter wind.

_**[Word Count: 417]**_

* * *

**Fukuhara Miho – [Let it Out] LAXUS X MIRAJANE**

The festivities were in full swing by the time Mirajane got a chance to take a break and slipped outside of the guild hall, where the trees merged up from the hillside and the grassy yard was moist beneath her heels. The night wind bit into the thin material of her shimmering white dress, leaving goosebumps along her creamy white skin. The moon glowed down upon her, deep blue eyes gazing off into the woods.

Out of the shadows, she felt his presence before she actually heard his soft footfalls. Turning around, she smiled at the scarred man, "I was beginning to worry you weren't going to show up."

He grunted softly, dropping the heavy bag that was slung over his shoulder unceremoniously onto the evening grass. "Train broke down in Onibus. Had to walk the rest of the way."

Mira slowly nodded. "I'm glad you were able to make it. It's been... what?... nearly a year since I- you've been back. Master Makarov doesn't say it but I'm sure he was starting to worry."

He scoffed, shaking his head, "Jiji knows that I can take care of myself. If you were worried about me, you should just come out and say it."

Mira's silence began to permeate the air, slowly irritating the lightning mage. "So? What? Are you waiting for a blessing? You know you're technically hurting this guy by not actually-"

"Stop it!" her voice was a harsh whisper and she nearly started to sob but was able to bite it back. "Stop. Please. I don't want... I didn't send you an invitation so that you can come back and argue with me-"

"Then tell me what the hell you want from me, Mirajane? Just say it. It should be easy now considering."

It should have been.

Yet life was not so kind. It made the words stuck in her throat and she could feel the tear streak down her cheek, despite all her efforts not to cry.

She looked up at the man in front of her and the tortured look on his face nearly made her break.

"Laxus, I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you- I'm sorry that we didn't work- I'm-Oh, for heaven sakes! I'm a mess-"

Strong arms enveloped her body in an instance. Her eyes widened in shock. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be held like this, not by him anymore. She shouldn't sink into his warmth, not today of all days.

"Does he love you?" came the gruff voice from above her.

She was quiet for a moment and then answered carefully, "He can give me stability."

She felt him nod before he pulled back. Mira felt herself wanting to move forward, to follow him, but she could not allow herself that indulgence anymore.

"Then congratulations."

She looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity shine down on her. Her heart cracked just a bit, as if the very foundations of her soul were being pulverized.

_**[Word Count: 497]**_


End file.
